Trouble with a Cauldraunus
by StoneForge
Summary: A magical device that would allow a student to cheat at potions has been stolen, and there is plenty of suspicion to go around.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the various publishers. I make no claim of ownership. I just appreciate being allowed to dabble in this wonderful, magical world.

Trouble with a Cauldraunus

Chapter 1

Harry rushed to join the crowd in the hallway outside the potions classroom, glad not to be late. The door opened silently and the pale face of Snape seemed to materialize out of the darkness.

"Inside," Professor Snape commanded in an icy voice, and the students shuffled in without a word.

As was usual, there was very little extra movement or noise when his students settled in to Potions class. Professor Snape wasted little time.

"As you are surely aware, we are past the midpoint in this course, and several of you are even more hopeless than the rest of you dolts," Snape explained as his cold, dark eyes scanned the faces in the room.

"Longbottom, your work has been abysmal, and at this point, I doubt you will pass my course." He stared at Neville as if to judge his reaction before continuing to pace. Neville stared blankly down at his desk and Harry noticed it looked like his eyes were watering.

Snape continued. "Weasley, your work is not much better. However, your last essay was almost word for word the same as Miss Granger's." He paused to let that settle in, seeming to enjoy this part. "Cheating is not to be tolerated. Both of you will serve a detention this Saturday, and your head of house has been notified."

Snape's pacing of the room brought him to the front of Malfoy's table. "Alas, Mr. Malfoy has been doing exceptional work. I'm sure he will continue his hard work and continue to have the same, exceptional results."

Malfoy had been having outstanding potions all year, and often took to visiting Harry's table to mock their best efforts. Harry now noticed that Malfoy was not smiling, and in fact, he had a sour look on his face. Harry found that odd as Malfoy was usually glad for the extra attention.

"By now, everyone should have read through chapter 7 in your texts", Snape said as if he was ready to be disappointed by those who had not finished the reading assignment. Resignedly, Snape asked "Who can tell me about charred lacewing?"

As usual, Hermione was the only student with a hand in the air. Snape looked right through her.

"Weasley, why don't you surprise us with your previously unrevealed knowledge?" asked Snape, barely hiding a sneer.

Ron looked around as if searching for an answer beyond the obvious. "It's lacewing that's been burned," Ron finally managed to stammer.

Snape didn't move or blink. "If this was a language class for small children, I suppose I could give you some credit. However, seeing as how this is a potions class, any half-wit would realize I'm asking in terms of how an ingredient is made or what would make an ingredient special."

Frustrated, Snape turned to Hermione at last. "Miss Grainger?" he asked.

Hermione was blushing, apparently in embarrassment for Ron, but managed to answer. "It is lacewing that has special properties imbued in it by being burned by dragon flame."

Snape stood motionless as if not wanting to say the answer was at least partially correct. "But the most important part is that this ingredient is that its possession carefully restricted. Can anyone tell me why?"

Everyone in the room stared back with blank faces.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why this ingredient is restricted?" asked Snape.

Harry immediately knew how Ron felt a moment earlier, but tried to not let it bother him. "Because it is used in dangerous potions?" Too late he realized he phrased his answer as a question.

Snape did not look pleased. "Your command of the obvious is nearly on par with Weasley." He turned to address the rest of the class. "It is because this ingredient is a key element in the production of the Potion of Etherealness. What can any of you tell me about this potion?"

The class was silent and motionless except for Hermione who had raised her hand.

Snape eyed her with contempt before calling on her. "Miss Grainger?"

"The Potion of Etherealness is also known as the ghost potion because it allows the imbiber to pass through solid objects for a brief period of time."

Snape shrugged as if the answer was perhaps only partially correct before speaking. "It is also worth mentioning that possessing this potion inside Hogwarts is strictly prohibited. Can anyone tell me why?"

Hermione was again the only student with a hand in the air.

"How about you Weasley?" Snape's cold eyes had settled on Ron.

Ron looked around nervously. "Because it would allow a student to get through a door or wall into a room they are not supposed to be in?"

Snape gave a wry smile with a hint of malice. "That's why _I _say it should be forbidden. But the headmaster has forbidden it for a slightly different reason. Did any of you ever notice the cracks in the wall next to the portrait of the laughing wizards?"

A few students nodded. The cracks were pretty severe and hard not to notice, and it looked like something at one time had oozed out of the cracks and down the wall.

"Well, that's where a 5th year student tried to pass through a wall. Let's just say he got about '_halfway'_ before the potion wore off." Snape seemed to enjoy that last part as his black eyes sparkled.

Harry looked around the room, and all the students had the same, wide-eyed look of horror on their faces.

"Now then, today's project is on the board." Snape waved his wand in a lazy manner and words appeared on the blackboard. "It is a simple enough potion for those who have been paying attention. As this potion uses charred lacewing, each of you will come to the front for a small portion of this ingredient. You will use all of it in your potion. Anyone trying to remove scorched lacewing from this classroom will be punished severely. You have the rest of the class to produce a feeble attempt at this potion. If you have any talent at all, this should be more than enough time."

The class sprang into action as students headed for the student cupboard. Hermione and Neville were already in line for the cupboard and Harry had to roust Ron into action. He was still looking a bit pale.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Snape walked around the classroom reluctantly peering into cauldrons. For once he looked disappointed at Malfoy's work, and Malfoy looked even less happy and glared at Snape in return. But Snape said nothing and moved on and finally arrived at Harry's table.

"Longbottom, you have just wasted some precious ingredients," Snape declared, trying to control his anger. He paused and looked long and hard at Neville, sitting there with his head down, defeated. Harry thought he saw a trace of pity on Snape's face, but he assured himself it was merely contempt. Snape spoke again, his voice now lower and under control. "You will come with me to my office after class." Neville sat there pale and motionless.

He next peered into Hermione's cauldron. "Miss Granger, you still haven't managed to master the simple task of properly stirring a potion to the established instructions," Snape said with contempt. "Half marks for this potion. You clearly didn't read the instructions," he added sharply.

Snape moved closer to Ron and Harry's cauldrons. "And now for the dream team", Snape drawled sarcastically as Malfoy snickered. He looked in Ron's cauldron and wrinkled his nose. "Weasley, over what level of heat should the final brewing be done?"

Ron looked at the board and squinted. And then his face fell.

Snape allowed himself a nasty grin. "Precisely. You forgot to change it to low heat." He looked at Weasley with contempt. "I wondered what was burning. Thought for sure it would be Longbottom's cauldron."

He then turned to Harry's cauldron. "Another failed potion, Mr. Potter? Trying to keep up with Weasley?" He walked away shaking his head in mock disappointment. Malfoy only managed a brief snicker, but Harry noticed it was far from his usual maniacal energy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the class ended and everyone headed quickly for the door. As they left the classroom Harry noticed that Neville was nearly in tears as he followed Snape silently towards his office.

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks as they watched Neville being led away by Snape. As soon as they were out of earshot, they verbally abused Snape.

"As if he doesn't bully Neville enough in class in front of everyone!" Ron muttered.

Harry had a grim look and nodded his agreement. "Yeah. I wonder what he's going to say to him that's so bad he couldn't say it in front of us. Do you think he might be kicking him out of the class?"

Ron thought for a moment. "No, that would almost be kind. Plus, he's threatened a whole lot worse in front of everyone."

If Ron were trying to calm Harry's fears, he was doing a horrible job.

Hermione had given Ron the silent treatment through the entire class, and now she rushed ahead, obviously furious at having been drawn into this and now having a detention to look forward to.

Harry waited until she had passed. "Hermione isn't too happy with you either." Harry thought Ron looked paler yet, if that was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron hadn't gone very far after class before Professor McGonagall appeared and marched Ron and Hermione back to her office. Harry was left to kill some time in the common room wondering what was happening to Neville, Ron and Hermione, but also being glad not to be with any of them.

He hadn't been waiting long when Neville stumbled through the portrait hole. He had clearly just finished his meeting with Professor Snape, and he looked pale, as if in shock.

"How did your meeting with Snape go?" asked Harry.

Neville stopped in his tracks and it took a moment for his eyes to settle on Harry as if he was unsure of his surroundings.

"Who?" responded Neville.

"Professor Snape. You know - he took you to his office after class," Harry said delicately. He felt odd filling Neville in on such obvious details.

Neville's expression didn't change. "Oh, it went all right, I guess," mumbled Neville before seeming to gain his bearings and heading up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry decided he should pay a little more attention to Neville in the future.

Almost immediately Hermione came through the portrait hole. She looked furious and without even looking at Harry, rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ron came through the portrait hole a few moments later. Unlike Hermione, he moved slowly as if marching to the gallows.

Ron plopped into an armchair next to Harry and immediately buried his head in his hands as if both tired and ashamed.

"Well?" Harry asked, bracing for the worst.

Ron lifted his head up and looked at Harry. "She's giving me remedial potions with Snape! I have two extra hours with Snape every week. It may as well be a detention!" Ron cried.

Harry was not surprised, but nodded glumly in support of Ron. "That's bad, but I guess it could have been worse," Harry added, trying to be supportive and sympathetic.

"Oh, it is!" Ron reassured Harry. "I also can't go to any more Quidditch matches or even go on Hogsmeade visits until my grades improve!"

Harry thought quickly. "We have a big match next week and the next Hogsmeade weekend is just around the corner, and that's long before any grades are due out! How will she be able to measure progress?"

Ron put his head back down on the table. "She says Snape will let her know when I've improved enough." After a pause to let that sink in, Ron continued. "Yep, Snape gets to decide if I get to watch Quidditch matches and go to Hogsmeade!"

Harry protested. "How can she do that? Surely she knows that Snape would rather see you punished!"

Ron raised his head once again. "Oh, I told her that!" At this point Ron's face got all pinched in annoyance and did his best McGonagall impersonation. "_PROFESSOR_ Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, and I will not have a student questioning a teacher's motives and integrity!"

Harry let that sink in. He knew diplomacy wasn't Ron's strong suit, and he could only imagine how Ron had phrased his protest. "Well, I still guess it could have been worse..."

Ron leaned back and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, it is! She's also sent a note to my mother."

Harry knew what missing a Hogsmeade weekend was like, and didn't see that as a huge deal. But the thought of Mrs. Weasley receiving a note from school was a bit scary. Ron had clearly suffered enough without bringing Mrs. Weasley into this. It was going to be a red letter day soon for Ron. Harry grimaced in sympathy but was only thinking about his next visit to the Burrow, hoping this would all blow over before then.

o O o

The weather had taken a chilly turn, and the students were now bundled up, even when staying indoors. Harry joined the Gryffindor table for lunch and noticed Fred and George were deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"I just need a little help..." Ron glanced around sheepishly. "You know...the kind Snape shouldn't know about."

Hermione looked aghast. "Cheating?! Ron! You just need to buckle down and study!"

Fred did his best to look thoughtful. "This is quite a dilemma. I can't in good conscience recommend such drastic action that would be so out of character for young Ron."

"What? Cheating?" asked Hermione, looking hopeful.

"No - studying," replied Fred without noticing Hermione's expression turning to a burning contempt.

Harry took his seat and the group turned to him in unison as if expecting words of wisdom.

Harry braced himself. "Maybe we can help him." He noticed Hermione's eyes had turned to daggers. "You know, without cheating."

The table was silent, and Harry thought about suggesting studying as well, perhaps as a group. But Harry shuddered at the thought of sounding like Hermione.

Harry struggled to remember a snippet of conversation he had overheard on the Hogwarts Express as everyone was jostling to put their trunks away and find a seat. He heard a young boy telling someone that a classmate wasn't worried about potions class because his parents had bought him a 'cauldraunus'. What a cauldraunus was or what it did was not explained. He suddenly regretted not hearing more of the conversation.

But that was his only thought of how to help Ron. "How about a cauldraunus?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione stiffened and lowered her voice. "That's cheating!" She noticed their puzzled looks, and her shoulders dropped disappointedly at their lack of knowledge. "The Cauldraunus, properly known as Bruno Cauldraunus' Pendant of Corrections. You dip the pendant into a potion as you are making it, and it fixes your potion."

Neville, sitting nearby, had obviously been listening. "Really, it can fix a potion and you dip it?" asked Neville with some skepticism in his voice.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Yes! I've read about this. It was quite an old book, but it said it can fix most potions. Your potion has to be close, so the pendant can recognize what you're trying to make." Hermione noticed Neville's fallen hopes. Hermione continued. "But it's cheating! Besides, they don't exactly sell those at your local store. They're not very common, you know!"

"But Snape has one!" George was smiling mischievously.

Ron looked puzzled. "Why would he have one?"

"I heard him talking to Filch, reminding him to check the mail for talismans and such. Said he caught a student with one and had to lock it up in his store room.

Hermione continued. "Remember how Professor Dumbledore warned us about talismans? Any talisman that unfairly benefits a student's schoolwork is forbidden!"

Harry nodded, acknowledging that what Hermione was saying was true. At the first feast of the year, Professor Dumbledore had given a special warning about amulets and talismans. Students who were carrying any type of amulet or talisman, for whatever reason, were expected to present it to their head of house for inspection. This would ensure that anything dangerous was found as well as anything that would constitute cheating would be removed before a student got in trouble.

Of course, no normal student would approach their head of house about any such talisman, with the exception of Luna Lovegood, who would always bring something like a gurdyroot in for inspection. That started a line of jokes like 'vegetables are not talismans. Neither are tubers.'

George seemed to agree. "OK", he said as he leaned forwarded, conspiratorially. "So, how do we find out if he still has one?"

Hermione persisted. "They are also dangerous..."

At that moment Harry and the others were distracted by the arrival of dozens of owls delivering mail. Harry still was fascinated by all the owls entering the great hall at the same time, and swung his head around in hopes of spotting Hedwig bringing him something or perhaps just visiting. Instead, he noticed that Malfoy had stopped near their table, and from the looks of things, he had overheard at least part of their discussion.

Malfoy made eye contact with Harry, and with a slightly satisfied smirk, Malfoy turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday morning, and the great hall was about half full with students enjoying a late breakfast when a rumor started to swirl about someone having broken into Snape's personal store room. Half the students talked about who would have the sheer gall to both cross Snape and conduct a crime that would surely lead to expulsion. The other half excitedly discussed what Snape could have locked away that would be worth such risk in stealing.

"Someone would have to be crazy," George said as he loaded his plate with scrambled eggs and sausage. He noticed Hermione giving him a surprised look. "Crazier than us. I'll joke about stealing from Snape. But actually doing it would be mental. Do you imagine he could be in a fouler mood?"

Harry looked over at Ron, who would normally be happy to join in on such a conversation, but with his situation with Snape already at a low, he sat there quietly, barely eating. Neville sat nearby, silently staring at his food. Harry then had a thought. "You and..." Harry caught himself before he added 'Hermione' and caused further damage. "You were in that part of the castle last night," Harry started, referring to the detention. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

Ron shook his head, hardly looking up from his plate. "Malfoy showed up and was surprised to see us there. But I think he was just there to kiss up to Snape."

Hermione tried to look chipper, clearly glad to have detention behind her. She looked at them over the top of The Daily Prophet. "It will serve someone right. They'll catch whoever did this. Until then, we're all going to suffer."

Seamus had been listening, and joined in. "But what do you think was taken?"

Fred nodded his approval of the topic. "It could have been the cauldraunus, but I bet Snape has a lot of cool things worth taking, to include some dangerous spell components. You always hear stories of students secretly trying to brew up something either dangerous or forbidden."

Harry and Hermione made eye contact and exchanged knowing looks as they nodded at that very real possibility.

George picked up where Fred left off. "Of course, Snape has confiscated enough interesting items from students over the years, and rumor has it has a regular treasure trove of interesting and useful items."

Fred agreed. "The student who can get his hands on that is worthy of envy."

o O O

Two weeks had passed since the excitement of the break-in, and the castle had quieted down a bit. Students had grown tired of discussing what might have been stolen from Snape. Ron and Neville were attending an extra remedial potions session with Snape every week, and Harry noticed that both Ron and Neville were getting much better at potions.

Neville's transformation had been virtually overnight. This wasn't horribly surprising because Neville always paid attention in class and gave everything a good effort. The very next class Neville had produced a spot-on potion which would have received a passing grade had he not clumsily knocked his cauldron on the floor before it could be inspected by Professor Snape. But what startled Harry is how quickly Ron was making progress and that he was no longer looking about for help when brewing potions.

o O o

A few days later Harry found himself again in potions class working feverishly on a difficult potion. He stirred slowly, hoping his potion would turn a light, bubbly lavender. At the moment it was dark blue, and he was perhaps imagining it starting to lighten up. He looked over at Hermione who was already ahead of him. Her potion had attained the lavender color and she was now adding her ground Mandrake leaves. He glanced over at Ron and Neville and was slightly surprised they had just about reached the right color. Harry wasn't great at potions, but he shuddered at the thought that his would be the worst potion at the table. He kept trying to sneak peeks to see if Ron or Neville might try to use a cauldraunus. Every time he looked up, Ron seemed to notice and give him an irritated look in return.

Ron's extra session with Snape was only one night each week, but Harry noticed it was getting harder and harder to find Ron even on nights when he didn't have a session with Snape. He would invariably return at the last moment when the other students had to be back in their house's common rooms. At first Harry left him alone, but as his concern increased, he started asking Ron where he had been. Ron was always very vague about what he had been doing and where he had been, as if just annoyed about the whole ordeal.

That night in the common room, Harry discussed with Hermione what was bothering him.

"Ron has been acting very odd lately." Harry began. "Like tonight. Where is he? When he comes back really late, I ask him, and he just gets irritated."

Hermione wasn't nearly as interested as Harry was. "At least his potions are improving. That's what we should be focused on. Perhaps he's in the library studying."

Harry practically snorted with laughter, but quickly composed himself when he realized Hermione was serious. She was always serious about studying. But Harry didn't want to admit he had already thought about the library and had checked there a number of times hoping to find Ron.

Some in the school were ready to accuse Ron of stealing the cauldraunus, and even suggested Harry had helped him since they were best mates. Harry had been the subject of much worse rumors, but still, he and Hermione had discussed this repeatedly when Ron wasn't around, which was often.

His improvement at potions was impressive, and the question that lingered was whether studying alone would help Ron that much. Hermione, always a champion of studying, was having a hard time admitting that perhaps it couldn't help Ron that much, after all. They agreed to watch Ron more closely, hoping the cauldraunus rumor was just that: a rumor.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving Professor Trelawney's class one day when they overheard students talking excitedly about an impending search. It seemed that the students and the castle were about to be searched for the missing item. A number of students immediately looked nervous as they made excuses to hide banned items, whether they were in their bag or in their dormitory.

Harry had the bad luck of needing a book from his room, so he rushed back to the dormitory, wondering how guilty he looked. Neville was coming down the stairs from the dormitory as Harry was going up. Neville was always racing back to his room to retrieve one thing or another, and for once Harry was jealous of Neville's ability to race to and from the room without arousing suspicion.

The room itself was empty, and Harry quickly opened his trunk, grabbed the book he needed and opened his bag to drop the book inside. It was then he spotted something in his trunk he had never seen before. It was a strange pendant tied on a well-worn silver chain. Harry had chills as he pulled the object out of his trunk and examined it. He didn't know for sure what it was, but could think of nothing but the missing cauldraunus.

Debating whether to hide the cauldraunus in his room or not, he decided he couldn't bear the thought of it being found in his room lest he or his roommates would be accused of stealing it. There were countless places to hide a small object in the castle, and he felt certain he would have time to ditch it somewhere in a hallway if necessary. Still, he didn't like carrying it. He bounded down the stairs to the common room where Hermione was waiting for him.

He hurriedly walked up to her, getting very close to discreetly show her what he had found in his trunk. Without making a sound, Hermione clearly came to the same conclusion.

"Where did you find it?" Hermione asked in a shrill whisper.

Harry looked at her, dumbfounded. "I found it in my trunk!" he finally answered through clenched teeth.

"But how did it get there?" Hermione asked, almost pleading.

Harry couldn't help but answer her with an annoyed look. He clearly didn't know and didn't want to say any more than he had to in case others were listening.

Hermione realized her questions weren't helping the case.

"How long do you think it was in there? Who would have had a chance to put it there?" Hermione asked, now more level-headed.

Harry shook his head. "I went through my trunk last night. It wasn't there."

Hermione's eyes darted around the common room, deep in rapid thought. "Then it has to be a fellow Gryffindor. Perhaps someone who shares your room."

They had come back to Ron. "I can't accuse Ron. He'll lose it. And even if he did, we've got to remember we're on his side."

"What about Neville?" Hermione looked levelly at Harry.

"Neville? Really? First, I don't think he's crazy enough to steal from Snape. Second, I think he'd rather fail potions than possibly be caught by Snape for stealing and cheating."

Hermione paused and then summed up the situation. "Well, you better get rid of that. If you're found with that, you're doomed."

o O o

Hermione and Harry had caught up with the Neville and Ron at the corner of a deserted corridor and held their discussion in hushed tones.

Harry glared at Ron. "Is there anything you want to tell us? Everyone seems to think I helped you break into Snape's cupboard."

Ron's shock was quickly replaced by anger. "You don't seriously think I could have done that?" His fists were now clenched and his ears were quickly turning red.

Hermione quickly stepped between them before Harry could rip the cauldraunus from his bag to show Ron. "Why don't you two take a moment to think about this? We don't know who broke in. We can't start now to listen to crazy rumors."

Neville hadn't moved, but look frightened to the point like he could bolt at any moment.

Ron was livid. "Seriously, what makes you think I would have stolen a cauldraunus?"

Harry spoke before he had a chance to think. "Well, for one, your potions have been nearly perfect!" He regretted it immediately. Harry's own heart was pounding, thinking about the cauldraunus in his own bag, wishing he had a chance to hide it somewhere.

Ron sputtered, nearly speechless. "I have actually been studying harder! And my best mate can't believe I got a potion right on my own!

Harry just about to rip the cauldraunus from his bag to show Ron, but at that moment, the sound of a slight shuffle that might have been a footstep shocked the group into silence, but too late as Snape stepped out from behind a pillar. They were inclined to keep talking so as not to appear guilty, but all they could do is stare at each other, speechless, unable to think of anything casual to say.

"Did I interrupt something?" Snape looked absolutely foul. "I clearly heard mention of someone breaking into my stores." He looked from face to face, and saw nothing but fear. "Why don't each of you empty your bag? Let's see what we're hiding, shall we?"

They had lined up against the wall and Harry was thankful to be at the far end. Snape started at the other with Neville. Harry starting taking the books out his bag and placing them on the floor while quickly trying to think about what to do with the cauldraunus. As he removed one book after another, as casually as possible, he tucked the cauldraunus up his sleeve while pretending to scratch an itch. Snape only gave a cursory exam of Neville's bag and then Hermione's. With Ron, he was much more thorough, even asking Ron to expose his neck. "Checking for any unauthorized jewelry" is how Snape explained it.

Snape finally got to Harry, and he examined the books and items on the floor, giving them a cold, disapproving look. "Now for the bag." Snape said expectantly. Harry held up his bag, wide open to show it was empty. "What are you hiding, Potter?"

Harry stared back into his cold, black eyes. "Nothing." After a short pause, added "Professor."

Snape looked down at Harry's hands. "Turn out your pockets."

Turning out his pockets was never a good thing for Harry or any other Hogwarts student. He managed to turn out his pockets without revealing the pendant stuck up his sleeve. Snape appeared surprised at finding nothing and stared into Harry's eyes one more time as if measuring him.

"Hold out your arms, Potter." Snape hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry hesitated, dreading where this was going. He raised his arms straight out from his sides.

As if he knew what he was looking for, Professor Snape reached right for the sleeve where the pendant was hidden, and patting down the sleeve, felt the bulk of the pendant.

"What do you have hidden up your sleeve?" demanded Snape through clenched teeth. He did not look happy.

Harry had no choice but to shake the pendant out of the sleeve and held it in his palm for Snape's inspection.

For mysteriously knowing where to look, Snape looked a bit surprised.

"Is this yours, Potter?" Snape asked, in a calm voice.

Harry shook his head. "No, professor."

Snape nodded. "How did you come into possession of this?"

Harry's head swam as he wished he had an answer. "I don't know, professor. I just found it in my bag" Harry lied. If he said he found it in his trunk, it would immediately identify the thief as a Gryffindor. Also, Harry seemed to think by taking it out of his trunk and putting it in his bag made him look even more guilty, since he didn't immediately turn it in.

"Did someone give this to you?" Snape queried.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. "No, professor."

"Very well, Potter. Come with me. The rest of you are dismissed."

Harry caught a glimpse of astonishment and anger on Ron's face as they passed. Neville's eyes were on the floor as if ashamed or embarrassed to look at Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Snape approached the Headmaster's door and while frowning, reluctantly gave what he thought was an undignified password. "Ginger Snaps."

Professor Dumbledore was in his study, still dressed, with a number of magical instruments on his desk, churning out different whiffs and puffs of smoke and making a variety of whirring, whizzing and clinking sounds.

"Ah, Severus! I'm sorry to summon you so late. I hope I didn't inconvenience you." Dumbledore extended a hand, motioning Snape to be seated.

Snape looked at the gilded chair with purple upholstery. It was his favorite, and clearly Dumbledore knew that. He slid in the chair, which at first seemed like an ordinary chair. But Professor Snape shifted his weight in the chair in just the right way and the chair adjusted itself, making it a bit more inclined and becoming unbelievably comfortable. The only thing uncomfortable to Snape was he didn't like to appear comfortable.

Professor Dumbledore peered at Snape over his half-moon glasses with a mischievous smile, clearly amused at Snape's response to the chair.

"Not an inconvenience at all, Headmaster," Snape said finally in a voice softer than he intended.

"I understand you have had some excitement with a cauldraunus," Dumbledore stated with a bit of mischievousness in his voice.

Professor Snape nodded and looked at the headmaster, noticing his eyes were twinkling. Snape removed the pendant from his pocket and put it on the table.

Dumbledore clearly knew the story about the cauldraunus. "Harry had this on in his possession?" Dumbledore asked, incredulous. "This is the same one you took from young Malfoy?"

Snape nodded. "Absolutely. It's the same one."

Dumbledore picked up the Cauldraunus to get a better look. "After our discussion, I thought you gave it to…"

Snape cut him off. "Of course, headmaster."

They had clearly already discussed that subject to the point of exhaustion, and neither wanted to revisit that.

After a brief pause, Snape continued. "Shall I return the cauldraunus?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and relaxed. "I think so. Let's continue with the plan and see what happens," Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for moment, but spoke again. "But I heard about a break-in. About a cauldraunus being stolen."

Snape stiffened but his expression didn't change. "That is true. Someone gained access to my office and stole a very old cauldraunus. One I had confiscated many years ago. Very outdated by today's standards. It was an early version of the 'dipping' cauldraunus."

"Ahh, yes. Before Bruno came up with the 'guiding' or 'teaching' cauldraunus! Very ingenious to have a cauldraunus that simply guides the user into doing the right steps" Dumbledore commended.

"What should we do about the missing cauldraunus?" Snape asked.

"Do try to find that one before something bad happens. If my memory serves me, an old dipping cauldraunus can be a bit unpredictable."

Snape nodded again, and having been dismissed, picked up the cauldraunus and stalked out of the Headmaster's office.

o O o

The Potion Master's office was as cold and dark as always, which added to the feeling of dread for Neville. Professor Snape shut the door and told Neville to take a seat as he walked around the desk. As he walked, he placed the cauldraunus in the middle of the desk without explanation.

Neville tried not to look at the object but failed to hide his guilt.

"Take that and put it round your neck, inside your robes," Snape directed in a casual, even voice.

Neville took the cauldraunus and placed it around his neck, careful to tuck the pendant out of sight.

Now standing behind Neville, Professor Snape aimed his wand at Neville and performed a wordless memory charm. While the spell was sinking in, he augmented the spell by giving some verbal suggestions that would guide Neville without him remembering every receiving them. "I did not give you this cauldraunus. You will keep your possession of this item a secret from everyone, even from teachers." Snape paused, wondering if that was sufficient. "Alas, you will not hide this in another student's bag."

o O o

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville sat at their group table in potions class, working on the current potions assignment.

For having the cauldraunus found up his sleeve by Snape, Harry's punishment was unbelievably light. Harry could have sworn that Snape had actually believed his story, except he did, in the end, give him a detention with Hagrid. He was assigned one evening of helping Hagrid with variety of small tasks, which really wasn't punishment at all.

Ron looked more confident, and no longer had stray looks at what others were doing. He went about crushing the dried knotgrass pods with a deft touch that Neville had showed him earlier.

Harry still struggled. He looked around the table, and everyone was further along than him, and apparently having better results.

They had served their punishments, but some questions remained. Ron was working harder at potions, which clearly explained his improved results. Hermione did all right. The artful part of potions still seemed to escape her, but she followed instructions to the letter without any additional interpretation or insight. She would get passing, if not good grades, but would never master the art of potions.

Harry would continue to learn as best he could, but he knew he would always struggle simply for the hatred of his teacher. He realized his results wouldn't improve until he had a teacher he could turn to as a mentor. But barring any additional disasters, he, too, would get passing grades.

Harry looked across the classroom at Malfoy, working away at a corner table. He had apparently broken out of his rut of bad potions, and returned to his usual, cocky self, turning out flawless potions and sneering at Harry's unspectacular results. As Malfoy's had taken to sitting with his back to most of the classroom and the teacher's desk, he couldn't see exactly what he was doing, but in this case, the results became very apparent.

Harry noticed purple vapor, and then a cloud developing over Malfoy's cauldron, followed by a rainbow of sparks that seem to sprout from the vapor and race around the room as if they had minds of their own. All of this happened so fast, many of the students barely had time to notice that something was afoot.

Professor Snape had just reentered the classroom from the student cupboard and his timing was fortunate. Than a couple things happened at one.

Malfoy's cauldron erupted explosively. The room was struck by the sound of a thunderclap, and everything in the room became dim as the room instantly filled with a purple light. The bright flash silhouetted Malfoy to the whole room, and he appeared frozen and as if he was being x-rayed. At the same time, Snape reflexively pulled his wand and wordlessly cast a protection charm that countered the purple haze with a flash of brilliant blue light. This spell kept the explosion from affecting most of the class and protected the students. Objects that were being thrown by the blast paused in mid-air before falling harmlessly to the floor. Incredibly, Malfoy was still seated on his stool, although he and his stool had slid several feet from the blast.

Most of the effects seemed to dissipate as quickly as they appeared. The light in the room returned to normal and purple smoke and some remaining sparks only remained in the deep corners of the room. They all peered expectantly at Malfoy who was still frozen his place. His cauldron was flat as a pancake as if it had instantly melted in place. In Malfoy's still frozen grip was the remains of an old cauldraunus he had been dipping in his potion, causing the catastrophe.

Harry nodded grimly. There was the explanation for Malfoy's newfound expertise at potions!

Hermione leaned over towards the others. "You see? I told you that a cauldraunus was dangerous."

Ron briefly laughed out loud before restraining himself. "Oh, yeah!" Ron just remembered that Hermione had tried warning them, but never got to finish telling them why it was dangerous. "I thought you were going to tell us it was dangerous just because it would allow us to make some really cool potions!"

Snape looked absolutely foul, and everyone grew quiet, waiting for his response. "Everyone, pack up your things and head back to your common room and await further instructions. Mr. Crabb, pack up what remains of Mr. Malfoy's belongings. Mr. Goyle, escort Malfoy up see Madam Pomfrey. Tell her I will be along shortly." Malfoy's hearing must have been returned, because he reacted to his name by turning his head and giving a feeble, stupid smile.

They packed up their belongings and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, happy that Malfoy had received his just desserts. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?!" Ron asked. "He had the stunned look normally reserved for Crabb and Goyle!" They all laughed at the image.

Harry was happy to see Malfoy get his comeuppance, but something was still bothering him as he looked over at Ron. A brief sideways glance at Hermione made him realize she was thinking along the same lines.

Whereas Harry wasn't sure how to begin, Hermione worked up the courage first.

"Ron, we're sorry we doubted you, but I still have to ask..." Hermione seemed to doubt herself at that moment, but continued. "I just don't understand how you've become so good at potions. And you were acting kind of odd, hardly ever around the common room in the evenings."

Ron raised his chin and smiled as they all walked down the hall, as if amused by an inside joke or perhaps just the whole situation.

"Honestly, I was really just studying hard. I was tired of giving Snape the satisfaction of bullying me. Since remedial potions was only one session a week, Neville and I decided to study together in an unused classroom. Neville actually taught me quite a bit. He really knew his stuff as if it came naturally to him."

Neville was walking with them, and Ron glanced over at him and gave him a smiling nod of gratitude.

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but look over at Neville with a bit of curiosity and the same thought: _How does Neville manage to help someone in potions? A natural?_

Neville gave Harry and Hermione an embarrassed smile in return while his free hand reflexively adjusted his robes as if his clothes were too tight around his neck.

o O o

Up in the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore felt the castle shake and watched some dust fall from the ceiling. He checked his timepiece and realized that the tremor coincided with the potions class.

"It appears that our final Cauldraunus has resurfaced at last" he said to no one in particular. Fawkes clucked his approval as Dumbledore smiled as if enjoying a private joke.

-The End-


End file.
